


Something Is Better Than Nothing

by Soubrettina



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Hans has a plan, Holidays, Joan - Freeform, Love Triangles, Unrequited Crush, talking to Joan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soubrettina/pseuds/Soubrettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Hans might have met Anna first, but eventually he went back to his original plan. And Anna's fine with that. No really. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I mean, it was good. Nice. Really nice. You know, dancing. Music. Loads of people, nice people. Talked to loads of people. Got on quite well with them, and... I mean, no true love, but, well, that was always pretty crazy, right? So yeah. Best day ever. Even talked to Elsa a little, which was nice… I mean it would have been nice to talk some more to her, but then that weird little Duke of Weaseltown wanted to dance with me and when I came back, well, I don’t know whether she’d wanted to go out onto the terrace to get away from her, and Prince Hans followed her, or he got her to go out there with him, but I mean by the time I saw them, like, I don’t know much about these things but when I saw them talking I don’t think they wanted a third person, you know? I’ve never seen Elsa so close to another person since we were tiny- I thought they were going to kiss for a moment, but they didn’t anyway. And Elsa sure wouldn’t want _me_ following her round, so I got back in and did some more dancing til she came back again, and when I did see her again she doesn’t want to talk about it and I call _that_ suspicious, all that ‘just your romantic imagination, Anna’, and positively twitching when she said it; and then he catches up with both of us again, and he teases me, not badly, but it makes Elsa laugh- I do like him… I mean… I mean for a moment, when we met on the quay, I thought maybe he… well, I probably got it wrong because what do I know, he was just being nice- and anyway, then he saw Elsa, and I wouldn’t blame him. I mean, _I_ wouldn’t court _me_ when I could try to court Elsa. And she’s closer his age. I mean I don’t even mind, if they get married… it’d be fun to have him here… and if they marry there’ll be more parties. He’s got a huge family, _and_ I’m sure he’s got loads of friends. So, you know, it’s all looking up. Well, if Elsa doesn’t freeze up and just let him go and pass by- I mean I never know with Elsa…”

“Princess?”

Anna jumped- nobody ever interrupted her here, but when she looked round-

“Oh! Hans. Prince. Um. It’s you. I mean, hey.”

“Hey yourself. You were talking to the _pictures_?”

“Um, well, you know. Sometimes you gotta talk to someone, and…”

“…okay.”

“You… were you… sorry, how long were you standing there?”

“Ah, well, I heard… something… nothing I didn’t like, but, ah… you know, maybe that you’re getting a little ahead of events.”

“What- you mean… you mean you and Elsa?” (No, her voice didn’t come out too fast or too loud, didn’t shake at all, definitely no tears. It was going to be great.)

“I mean that. I mean-“ Hans glanced over his shoulder, and closed the tall gallery door behind him- it was dark in there, and he beckoned her closer- Anna wondered if this was what conspiracy was like. “I mean, there is no me and Elsa yet. No, really. Alright- I think you’re my friend now, right?”

“Am I? I mean, I am! I’m definitely your friend, that’s great! We can be the greatest friends!”

“Okay, okay, that’s great. You’re my friend too. As a friend, I’ll tell you: I’d like there to be a me and Elsa. But I don’t know yet, right? I mean- she’s your sister, you know her better than me: what do you think?”

“Oh I think Elsa would like there to be a you and Elsa. At least- at least I’m pretty sure, only… only I don’t really know Elsa that much better than you do.”

“But she’s your sister!”

“I know, but Elsa… Well since our parents died I don’t think anyone really _knows_ Elsa. Whenever she’s not at some kind of work she just shuts herself up in her room and I don’t know what she does in there. I don’t think I’ve been in since I was about five. I’m pretty sure we were close then, and we were so happy, then one day… one day that was it. Elsa didn’t want to see me any more than she absolutely had to. And she never has. I see her around the castle, and she spoke to me a little today but… I don’t know. But I know in all that time I never saw her talk to anyone outside lessons or work for as long as you got her to talk, except our parents. I think… I think tonight Elsa was happy, leastways as far as I know. So, you know, thank you. I think there being a you and Elsa would be a good thing.”

“Well that’s… aha… well, thank you. I’m glad you approve. That helps a lot.”

“You want me to help? I mean, I don’t know what I can do, it’s not like I can get Elsa to listen to me much but if I talk about you- or you know, a letter under her door, if that’s what you were thinking-“

“Something like that. It wouldn’t be anything improper, but I’d still need to trust the person who did it. Someone who wouldn’t start gossip. You know what people are like."

“Oh!” said Anna, who didn’t. “Just say the word! I wouldn’t have anyone to tell anyway, and- it’s not like I have friends to tell. Apart from you and it’s about you so that’s okay. I’d love to make you and Elsa happy.”

“You would. You really would. Anna, I’m so glad I met you. I’ve never had such a good friend. Really! Thank you. It makes so much difference, when you’re in love, to have a friend who’s supportive. You’ll know that one day.”

“…uh-huh. Yeah. You would be.”

“…I guess. If I’ve time, with you know, a wife and a family, and all. You’ll be great then. You’ll be such a wonderful aunt. Nobody could have a better aunt than you.”

“I will be a great aunt. Not a great aunt, until, well, maybe, that’s going a bit ahead-“

“Yeah, quite. Thanks, Anna. It’s going to be great. We’ll see if we can get you a man, get you out of here.”

“Oh, I but I don’t want to leave Elsa… and now my friend’s here, and…”

Hans laughed, and patted her shoulder.

“Yes I am,” he said, as he walked away.

Anna looked back up at Joan, trying not to let her get blurry.

“It’s great,” she said to Joan. “Really. We’re going to be so happy.”


	2. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, and things have not turned out how anyone expected

By the time Herr Edvind Edvinsson arrived in Grasse a full-size winter fire was banked up ready to be stoked again, as he stood dripping on the rug, and the shutters rattled against the howling night outside- the villa’s converted sea view serving only to open it to the sound of thundering surf and screaming winds and salt spray. Candles had been ranged about the room, evidently having been needed even by day with the sky’s storm-blackness.

None of which had improved the temper of Prince Eugene of Corona when the servants got him out of bed. He absolutely wasn’t going to get angry with a low-ranking _ridder_ of Queen Elsa’s who’d just come hundreds of miles through storm-racked mountains and snowy plains to deliver news- not when news was barely getting through from the rest of France, never mind from Germany and the North- but being gracious while shivering in one’s nightshirt was a little beyond Eugene’s princely experience and the lack of dignity was niggling him.

“You can’t speak to the Princess of Arendelle, she’s in bed. The Princess of Corona is in bed. I was in bed.”

“It is urgent, your highness. There’s a crisis in Arendelle, and there has been for nearly six weeks now.”

“I’m sorry- there’s been a crisis in Arendelle for six weeks and you want to get the princess out of bed right now? Why are we only being told now?”

“Because you’re in the south of France, sir.”

Eugene sighed at some length, and rubbed his eyes.

“And a fine waste of time that’s been. Sea-bathing, the doctor said. Help Rapunzel recover from being ill last year, he said. And what do we get?” What they’d got, after ten days in a carriage and once their ludicrous pantaloon-suits had been finished, was one day of the two princesses splashing about followed by storm after storm rolling down from the mountains to the north, making the beach freezing and the way home almost impassable- nothing to do but stay in and watch the date palms thrashing and the famous flowers of Grasse getting scattered in full bloom.

The only thing that had gone right was that Rapunzel had poured her energies into young Anna, who was still brightening up from the change of scene- well, Rapunzel would have understood how a little exploring and a few new friends would go a long way. In fact Rapunzel seemed to have understood her very well, very quickly.

When Rapunzel had peeled the princess away from the bridal party in Arendelle it had only been ten minutes before Eugene had found them in the portrait gallery and Anna had already been in tears- saying something like: “…but it’s not so bad, h-Hans- he- he wants me to go and stay in the s-Southern Isles for a while with his family and, and, it’ll be great, really, I d-don’t mind giving them the space, and, and they sound okay…”

“I’ve a better idea,” Rapunzel had taken hold of her hands- “I’m going to go sea-bathing for a few weeks in the Cote d’Azur and I think you should come. _I **want** you to come with me._”

“You- you _want_ me there?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What about your husband?”

“Oh, I’ve always got him with me. And he wants you there too. Don’t you?”

“What- _ow!_ Yes. Didn’t know you even knew I was there. Yes. I insist. Come with us. Do as your cousin tells you.”

“Oh- I better had, then, hadn’t I? I mean- I’d better ask Elsa, but as long as I go, I don’t think she’ll mind where…”

* * *

 

“Wait, what?” Anna blinked from under her fringe- she’d sort of waved a brush in the direction of her hair when Rapunzel had got her out of bed, but she’d not made much impression on it. “You’re telling me my sister has gone…”

“…she seems to be suffering from, ah, nervous exhaustion.”

“Elsa’s sick? How sick? Sick how? I mean- what do you mean?”

“Um…”

“Are you telling us that the Queen has had a nervous breakdown?”

“That was not actually the words used, sir.”

“Was that what the words that were meant?”

“Yes and no, sir. It’s a little more than that.”

“I don’t understand it. Elsa just got married. I thought she was happy! What’s wrong with her?”

“Ssh, ssh.” Rapunzel managed to find Anna’s hand among the shawls that wrapped the two of them in what looked like one continuation of crochet and paisley- “You told me all about what Elsa could be like with people. Marriage can take some getting used to.”

“How much getting used to?”

“Rather depends on who you marry.”

Over Anna’s shoulder, Rapunzel had a good enough view to notice that Eugene actually didn’t roll his eyes at that. In fact he was looking rather more as if Rapunzel had said something serious and to the point.

“Can I… can I go home to her?”

“I think you’re expected to, sweetheart.”

“Hey, hey, not so fast girls. You know what they said about the mountain passes…”

“Um…”

“What now, Herr Edvind?”

“It’s actually very hard to get in and out of Arendelle right now, ma’am. Um… this weather…”

“Yes?”

“The sea is frozen. The German Bight and the Ulsires are an ice soup and the Great Fjord of Arendelle is rock-solid frozen about fifteen feet thick. Nobody’s sailing in or out.”

“And you got out by…”

“Reindeer train over the Catthroat Straits. Only way. You must have _noticed_ the freak weather…”

“We’ve been cut off. They were talking about snow in Paris and it coming down from the north, but…”

“Queen Elsa’s picked a fine time to have hysterics. Or is this _why_ she’s had hysterics?”

“Er.”

“Er?”

“Well, no. She was taken… not right… before this started. King Hans has been taking her place through the crisis very well, but it seems appropriate that the princess at least knew what was happening. It’s been said- it must be said that King Hans has been well thought of by the people, but it has been implied that Queen Elsa has perhaps not always taken easily to married life.”

“Ah.”

“If Elsa’s sick, I want to be there. If she lets me.”

“’King’ Hans?’” Eugene’s studied nonchalance had definitely slipped now- with the candle below his face, reflected in his dark eyes, Rapunzel hardly knew him. “Since when has Hans of the Southern Isles been calling himself ‘King’?”

“Princess, there’s something you should know.”

“What? I want to see my sister- I know the weather’s terrible but if she’s not well and she’s not letting Hans look after her-“

“Princess- please. I said that the queen became… not herself… before this weather started, and it’s true, but, well- the truth is there’s more of a connection than that. The queen didn’t become ill because the weather turned. The truth is, the queen has come over… how can I put it…”

“In one word?”

“ _Magical._ ”


End file.
